When exploring spatial environments using virtual browsing tools, it can be difficult to determine a current position relative to the overall environment. For example, when looking at a map at a high zoom level, it can be difficult to know where you are looking. Or, when exploring outer space with a relatively narrow field of view, it can be difficult to know what portion of the sky is being explored.